headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Altered human
An altered human, or mutated human is an individual who is born as a normal human being, but through external circumstances throughout their developmental cycle or even later in life, find themselves mutated on a physical and/or physiological level. Another word used to describe such a being is a mutant, but some variations of mutants may also be individuals who are born with certain physical deformities or disabilities. There are many different situations that may cause physical or genetic mutation. In speculative fiction, the most common circumstances are either exposure to a dangerous element or environment or scientific experimentation. Characters Mutations caused by scientific experimentation Mutations caused by exposure Mutations caused by unknown processes Inherited mutations Mutations caused by sexual experiences Appearances Television * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2) - Firestorm only. * The Tick: Secret Identity - The Tick, Overkill, Miss Lint. Comics * Adventure Comics 373 - Tornado Twins only * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 7 - Carmilla Black * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 8 - Carmilla Black * Amazing Spider-Man 6 - Spider-Man and Lizard * Amazing Spider-Man 24 - Spider-Man only * Amazing Spider-Man 31 - Spider-Man only * Amazing Spider-Man 46 - Spider-Man only * Amazing Spider-Man 98 - Spider-Man and Green Goblin * Amazing Spider-Man 205 - Spider-Man and Black Cat * Amazing Spider-Man 205 - Spider-Man and Black Cat * Amazing Spider-Man 300 - Spider-Man * Amazing Spider-Man 419 - Spider-Man, Black Tarantula & El Uno. * Batman 308 - Mark Desmond * Brave and the Bold 54 - Kid Flash * Brave and the Bold 80 - Hellgrammite * Captain America 110 - Captain America and Hulk * Captain America 111 - Captain America * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 1 - Cloak & Dagger only * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 2 - Cloak & Dagger only * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 3 - Cloak & Dagger and Spider-Man * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 4 - Cloak & Dagger only * Danger Doll Squad 0 - Vampblade * Daredevil 505 - Daredevil only. * Daredevil 506 - Daredevil only. * Daredevil 507 - Daredevil only. * Deadpool Vol 3 3 - Deadpool * Deadpool Vol 3 4 - Deadpool; Avengers cameo appearances * Doom Patrol 86 - Members of the Doom Patrol & the Brotherhood of Evil * Doom Patrol 87 - Members of the Doom Patrol & the Brotherhood of Evil * Doom Patrol 88 - Negative Man, Elasti-Girl & General Immortus. * Doom Patrol 99 - Elasti-Girl, Negative Man and Beast Boy * Doom Patrol Vol 2 74 - Coagula only * Firestorm Vol 2 23 - Firestorm and Firehawk; Bug and Byte * Marvel Team-Up 100 - Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four and Black Panther * Miss America 1 - Madeline Joyce * Miss America 2 - Madeline Joyce * Miss America 3 - Madeline Joyce * My Greatest Adventure 80 - Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, and General Immortus * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 64 - Spider-Man, Cloak & Dagger * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 107 - Spider-Man and Daredevil * Spider-Man: Quality of Life 4 - Spider-Man and the Lizard * Vampblade 1 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. * Vampblade 2 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. * Vampblade 3 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. Also comic Vampblade. * Vampblade 4 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. * Vampblade Special 1 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. * White Tiger 1 - Spider-Man and King Cobra * White Tiger 2 - Spider-Man and King Cobra * White Tiger 3 - Spider-Man and King Cobra * Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade 1 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. Films * Incredibles, The - The Incredibles, Frozone and miscellaneous heroes. * Incredibles II - The Incredibles, Frozone and new recruit heroes. * Suicide Squad (2016) - Joker, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, El Diablo See also * Mutants * Marvel mutants Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous